Il riposo del demone
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Una mia versione alternativa della morte di Tenzen nell'anime.


Un bagliore accecante, simile a quello di una stella,si sprigionò dagli occhi di Oboro e inondò il tempio.

Oboro, per alcuni istante, rimase immobile,gli occhi sbarrati, confusi. Gennosuke-sama e Tenzen stavano combattendo...

E poi, d'improvviso, come sempre accadeva in situazioni di forte angoscia, l'immenso potere racchiuso nei suoi occhi mistici si innescava...

E poi, cosa era successo?

Ad un tratto, il suono di un triste lamento raggiunse le sue orecchie.

Oboro si scosse, sbatté le palpebre e si guardò intorno.

-Cosa succede?-si domandò sorpresa.

Ovunque il suo sguardo si posasse, tutto era bianco, candido, immacolato, come se un niveo sudario vi fosse stato posato...

Ma cosa era successo?

E perché quell'immensa cortina di luce non svaniva?

Improvvisamente, il lamento si fece più forte e straziante, simile a quello di un animale ferito nel cuore, che invano cerca una salvezza.

Oboro, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile e ascoltò.

-Che triste pianto... A chi appartiene? Sarà un'illusione di questi occhi che non ho mai voluto avere?- si chiese e si sfiorò le palpebre, ornate dalle lunghe ciglia.

Dopo qualche istante, cercando di non inciampare, la giovane si incamminò, seguendo la direzione del pianto.

Si fermò.

Inginocchiata, quasi in atto di preghiera, Oboro vide una giovane donna di media statura, snella, che indossava un semplice kimono blu.

I lunghi capelli neri erano legati da un fiocco rosa e gli occhi, anche essi neri, illuminavano d'una luce malinconica il suo volto dai lineamenti delicati.

Sulle sue ginocchia era posato il corpo di Tenzen, privo di sensi, e le sue mani affusolate, delicate, gli sfioravano il volto sofferente, cercando di placare il suo dolore.

Qualche istante dopo, il volto del ninja di Iga si rilassò e un leggero sorriso piegò le sue labbra sottili.

-Bambino mio... Perdonami per le orribili sofferenze a cui ti ho condannato... E' solo colpa mia...- sussurrò la donna e alcune lacrime rigarono le sue guance.

Oboro annichilì. La donna che, con tanta premura, accarezzava Tenzen era dunque... sua madre?

Perché gli chiedeva perdono?

Con calma, come se temesse di disturbarla, effettuò un passo.

La donna alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi nere incontrarono gli occhi viola della giovane del clan Iga.

Ad un tratto, un triste sorriso curvò le sue labbra sottili.

-E così... E così sei stata tu a permettermi di rivedere mio figlio e di chiedergli perdono... Gli occhi sono gli stessi che ho visto mentre cercavo di rimarginargli le ferite...- mormorò, come parlando tra sé.

Poi, con dolcezza, gli sfiorò il collo, libero dai segni delle ferite di Gennosuke.

L'adolescente sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresa. Quella donna bellissima e malinconica era l'artefice dello smisurato potere di Yakushiji Tenzen?

Era lei che gli aveva consentito di oltrepassare le leggi della natura, che condannavano l'uomo ad un ciclo infinito di vita e di morte?

-Sì... Il suo potere, di cui tanti di Iga e di Koga temevano, era dovuto ad una maledizione.- rispose la donna, indovinando le domande nella mente di Oboro.

-Che... Che cosa intende dire? Me... Me lo può spiegare?- chiese l'adolescente cortesemente.

La giovane donna annuì.

-Vedi, il mio nome è Shachiko e, come te, sono una ninja di Iga... O meglio, ero...- cominciò.

-Continui.- la incoraggiò dolcemente Oboro.

-Al compimento dei miei diciotto anni mi innamorai perdutamente di un ninja di Koga di nome Aoi... -

L'adolescente spalancò la bocca, sorpresa. Dunque anche lei aveva amato un uomo del clan avversario...

Sembrava che fosse destino...

Prima Shachiko e Aoi...

Poi la nonna e Danjo-sama...

E, infine, lei e Gennosuke-sama...

Quindi anche il mortale nemico suo e di Gennosuke-sama...

Forti singhiozzi scossero il petto di Shachiko e le lacrime esondarono impetuose sulle sue guance.

-Un figlio... Ecco quale fu il frutto dell'amore che legò me e Aoi per due lunghi, meravigliosi anni...-mormorò e il suo sguardo si posò sul volto di Tenzen.

Con un gesto istintivo, la più giovane strinse i pugni. La sua mente, in quel momento, cominciava a comprendere cosa nascondesse Tenzen nei recessi tenebrosi del suo animo...

Malgrado tutto, voleva che fosse Shachiko a parlargliene.

I suoi occhi avevano liberato un carico irrisolto di dolore e rabbia che doveva essere elaborato...

-Ma alla fine lui non si rivelò quell'uomo che credevo fosse... Mi aveva illusa e, con i miei sogni, si è portato via anche la mia vita.-disse Shachiko.

-Cosa intende?- chiese Oboro.

-Lui, che diceva che sarebbe morto per me, ha fatto sì che io fossi uccisa come una bestia da diversi ninja Koga... E tutto questo senza rispettare il bambino che avevo concepito con lui...-mormorò.

L'adolescente di Iga la invitò a continuare.

-Non si fece scrupoli a estrarre Tenzen dal mio ventre ancora caldo e fece sì che mio figlio crescesse come un Koga...-disse la donna.

-Ora capisco perché Tenzen si definisce nato dalla morte...-pensò Oboro. Quelle parole che lui le aveva detto prima di combattere contro Gennosuke acquisivano in quel momento un senso sinistro...

Anche lui aveva vissuto l'inferno...

Ma era l'inferno di una vita dalle coordinate insensate!

Lo sguardo di Shachiko, ad un tratto, si indurì.

-Oh, ma quell'uomo non sapeva quanto il cuore di una donna ferita possa bruciare... Sai, bambina, soltanto quelli che sanno odiare sanno anche amare.*.. E il mio cuore è esploso. Volevo vendicarmi di lui, di Iga e di Koga... Mi avevano sottratto quanto di più prezioso ci possa essere per un essere umano...-continuò.

Inspirò, espirò, poi carezzò i capelli del figlio.

-Quel potere di cui, tanti, troppi avevano paura era opera mia... Grazie a me mio figlio non doveva temere né la morte né l'invecchiamento. E io avevo bisogno di tempo per preparare la mia vendetta. A cominciare da quell'uomo che, come una stupida, ho amato.- mormorò.

-Intende dire che...- cominciò Oboro e Shachiko annuì.

-Sì. Il primo che sperimentò le conseguenze della mia vendetta fu proprio lui... Con gli anni mio figlio era diventato un giovane abile con la spada e dall'animo colmo di speranze e illusioni. Ben presto, però, quel conforto gli fu da me strappato e il mio bambino fu condannato all'inferno.- continuò lei.

-Intende dire che lui uccise suo padre?-azzardò Oboro.

-Sì. Mio figlio ben presto scoprì perché la sua presenza era causa di diffidenza e di odio tra i Koga... E questo gli spezzò il cuore, perché sai... lui amava suo padre. E anche lui, come me, ne è stato deluso. Ed è grazie a questo che si è compiuto il primo atto della mia vendetta.- concluse Shachiko.

Poi, tristemente, scosse la testa.

-La mia vendetta si è compiuta, ma...a che prezzo? Mio figlio non aveva nessuna colpa di quel che era successo ed è grazie a me che si è trasformato in un mostro... Io l'ho condannato all'inferno dell'immortalità, senza alcuna speranza di salvezza o di liberazione.-

-Cosa?- balbettò Oboro. Erano le stesse parole che lui le aveva detto quando lei gli aveva chiesto pietà per Kagerou...

Anche lui, malgrado i suoi atteggiamenti, era vittima del desiderio di rivalsa di una donna malata di dolore...

E il racconto di Shachiko illuminava tanti aspetti oscuri...

-E ora... cosa pensi di fare?- chiese poi.

La giovane donna sorrise.

-Ora non posso fare altro che dare la pace al mio bambino... Ma la mia mano è bloccata. Non riesco a dargli quel riposo a cui lui tanto anela.- confessò con dispiacere.

-Fallo!-ordinò la voce colma di dolore, ma risoluta, di Tenzen.

-Tenzen!-esclamarono le due in coro.

-Oboro ti ha dato la possibilità di rivedermi... Ora hai la possibilità di strapparmi all'inferno a cui mi hai condannato... Fallo e poni fine a questo insopportabile tedio...- affermò l'uomo.

-Bambino mio... sei sicuro?- chiese lei.

-Sì... Gli uomini hanno paura di paura di morire, eppure si comportano come se fossero immortali... Io, invece, sono giunto ad avere paura di vivere... Ho paura di questo inferno...-rispose l'uomo.

Shachiko rifletté, lo sguardo posato sul volto del figlio. Non voleva farlo, eppure lui aveva ragione...

L'unico modo per troncare il filo di quell'inferno era uccidere suo figlio...

Sollevò il braccio e, con un movimento rapido, immerse la mano nel petto del figlio.

Per alcuni istanti, il corpo dell'ex immortale di Iga rimase immobile, poi si afflosciò, inerte, in una pozza di sangue, tra le braccia della donna.

-E' incredibile...- pensò Oboro sorpresa. Quando Shachiko aveva immerso la mano nella sua carne, nessuna espressione di dolore, per quanto minima, aveva deformato i lineamenti regolari del suo volto...

Anzi, gli era parso di scorgere voluttà sul suo volto...

Quanto doveva avere sofferto, malgrado la sua spietatezza, pur di accogliere la morte con una tale gioia?

-Finalmente... E' finita...- sussurrò Tenzen e, dopo qualche istante, il suo respiro si fermò, epr sempre.

Qualche istante dopo, la visione scomparve agli occhi di Oboro che, con stupore, si accorse di riuscire a vedere.

-Che sia stato tutto un sogno?-mormorò. Eppure, le era parso tutto così reale...

Barcollando, si avvicinò a Gennosuke.

Con suo grande stupore, si accorse che il corpo di Tenzen era a terra, il petto squarciato come da una lama e il volto sereno.

-Dunque era tutto vero...- si disse lei. Shachiko aveva liberato suo figlio da quella prigione di giorni destinati a succedersi senza alcuna fine...

-Oboro-dono?- domandò confuso Gennosuke, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Era sicuro di avere decapitato quel demonio, eppure perché sentiva che qualcosa non andasse?

Cosa aveva creato l'innesco dei poteri di Oboro?

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si fissarono sul volto di Gennosuke. Quanto avrebbe voluto carezzare quei cari lineamenti, ma non le era concesso...

Il loro amore era destinato a concludersi come quello di Danjo-sama e della nonna e, prima ancora, quello di Aoi e Shachiko...

La morte doveva prendere anche loro.

-Gennosuke-sama, presto sarà finita...- disse e, dopo averlo guardato un'ultima volta, si allontanò.

Presto tutto sarebbe finito.

E tutti avrebbero trovato la pace.

*frase di Petr Kotropkin

Nota: i nomi dei genitori di Tenzen (che si vedono nell'anime) sono inventati da me. Shachiko è citato da Highlander.


End file.
